Not Finding It Funny
by ExtraordinaryWeirdo
Summary: Somehow I always knew if Zombie-Apocalypse were ever going to happen, people like my boss would be the types eaten alive. Me? Well I'd be the type easily bashed down by Negan. SI. [Rating may change]
1. 00

**_"Welcome to the New Age"_**

 _If you wake up at a different time in a different place, could you wake up as a different person?_

Take me for instance. Pushing myself to run faster, twisting between the trees in a wood, panting and breathing like a wounded _dragon_ , hoping to find a wide track to get as much away as it was possible from the _Walkers_ so they wouldn't catch me. I don't have any weapon on me and even if I had, I wouldn't know how to use them.

Now, you must be thinking to yourself: You're just another sorry ass bastard, too coward to survive in this new world. You're probably thinking I don't deserve to be alive and that is how mad you are at me: _You should be dead by now, probably got another brave member of your camp killed so that you little shit could live longer._

Well hear me first. You don't know me. I mean what would you do if you were in my place? Apocalypse isn't fun. At least not the way I thought it'd be.

Don't get me wrong. Before shit starts to hit the fan, I was all game for exchanging my life for a little excitement, little chaos. I mean, it never hurt nobody. The thing is I was so exhausted and frustrated with how zombie-like I truly lived. Everyday, every night I wondered if there's more to this… breathing and eating and shitting circle, and if there was I desperately needed to find it before I start losing _my mask of sanity._

With the son of a bitch of a boss I had who never paid me _ON TIME_ —when I mostly needed money—and my stoned landlord who constantly rode my ass about the noises that never existed, I was up for a change. And I mean a _HUGE_ one! Like the one that disorders the food chain rules in the society. So that people understand how it is for the weakest to be stepped on and slaughtered.

 _Or not_. I mean I probably had spent too much time watching _' The Walking Dead'_ , I just didn't make any sense.

But maybe, just maybe… THAT is the thing that got me here in the first place. It beats me too. For all I know it was another boring Sunday night and I was literally sobbing about how tomorrow was going to be another awful Monday.

Little did I knew that, that day I wouldn't be woken up by the sound of my alarm clock but the strange growling echoing in my ears and a not-so-comfortable bed of soil and rock, biting my back.

And here we are. Me— Elena Zamani a 23 year old accountant— running away from the hungry zombies. And I gotta tell you these little beasties, they LOVE a good chase. So imagine my heart almost exploding in my chest, tasting blood at the back of my throat, all my muscle suddenly tensing up into a knot so I stop breathing, my eyes going all blurry and seeing black spots all over my vision. Still though fighting off every friggin' instinct in my legs to bolt. I couldn't even risk checking whether it was a nightmare or not. Normally whenever I had these kinds of err... nightmares, which I must add was quite frequent, I could tell and I'd even stand on my spot for them to bite me and then kicking and screaming I would wake up all sweaty! But this time… nonono I wouldn't even dare. This time it looked… _so REAL_. Even if it didn't make sense, I very much doubted it wasn't.

As I found a road leading there almost free of zombies. I lunged out it but stunned right at my tracks. Frozen in panic as I saw a zombie pushing itself upright from eating up a chest of a human body. I always had been a type of girl who enjoyed gore and blood and violent and everything disgusting in between but not today. Not right now. Seeing it in flesh, knowing that it was freaking real. The smell of rotten meat and clotting blood, dancing around my nostrils made me want to throw up everything I had eaten the previous night and the fact that the world span around my head didn't make it any better.

When I say I love a good chaos unleashing around me, I don't mean me, waking up in a middle of it without having any freaking idea of what'd happened. So much like Rick. Man, I never thought I would live one day to understand how Rick felt when he woke from his coma. _Fucked!_

And I was too, the moment I realized how I was surrounded by zombies, huddling together, eyes piercing the sunbeams that penetrated the forest canopy.

 _This is the sad reality_. Never, have I thought EVER in my life that THIS… this will be the way that I die. Helpless and scared, like one of those unimportant characters who only appeared in one scene of the movie. Like one of those you just wish to die because of how boring they are. They don't even deserve a proper line, you know. I mean don't they say bullshits like _we are all heroes of our lives? How is this heroic?_

The relentless moans of the dead echoed in my ear. Now I was close enough to stare into their cold, blank eyes. _Is it going to hurt?_ _The way the tear your flesh and eat you alive?_ I wanted to close my eyes, believe me I tried but I couldn't. Fueled by hunger and the smell of blood, the growing zombie crowd inched even closer. _When did they become this many?_ I couldn't even scream for help. I couldn't think. I had never been this terrified in my life before.

 _I'm definitely going to die._

 _BANG!_ And rotted brain fragments sprayed all over my face. Then more gunfire sounds echoed but I really couldn't see the source. I could only stare at the blood on my white shirt. I felt vomit flew into my mouth. I gagged. This was not what I expected. My chest burnt, my ears rang and when the shooting finally subsided I coughed and finally threw up.

"Well, I'll be double-dog damned! Look. What. We've haunted today!"

I was too dizzy and couldn't look up but the voice sounded strangely familiar. I still couldn't look up, my feet felt like jelly and I was too focused on not falling down when I saw a pair of black combat boots in my vision only steps away from me. My breath hitched for a moment then slowly I raised my chin.

Slim-fit jeans. Leather biker Jacket. Red scarf. Slugger wired baseball bat.

 _Wait a fucking minute!_

"This can't be—" I mumbled incoherently looking at the horrifying yet sickly charismatic smirk on the man's face, towering over me. Did some strange indie god just got his revenge from me? "I'm screwed." were the last words that left my mouth.

* * *

 _I don't know... just a little warm up!_


	2. 01

_**"It's All About the Game"**_

 _No…no…_

I couldn't breathe. The more it went, the more I was convinced that this was real but I really didn't want it to be. I stared at the smug smile on Negan's face, gulping. He looked very intimidating but don't get me wrong, that doesn't mean I didn't like him. The moment he made an appearance in the Walking Dead, I instantly fell in love with his charismatic character. Minus what he did then to one of my favorite characters. But _Is it something wrong with me always loving psycho maniac characters with attractive personalities and amazing lines?_ I never really gave it much thought before. But he just gave the show this new aura that made it more fucking awesome, more challenging for heroes of course but awesome nonetheless.

 _But to stand in front of him in person…?_ No, I wouldn't suggest it and it'd better be a dream. So me, still shaking, sweating, breathing heavily like an asthmatic, looked around nervously. Trying to find a simple indicate that it wasn't real, that I was still sane. When zombies were chasing me, I wasn't able to check for cameras around me but now I had a chance. I could be in the Walking Dead's set for some strange reason but _THAT_ … even made a lot more sense than _THIS_. This could be the actor who _PLAYED_ Negan which was so much better cause it seems like he's actually a nice person and would never want to smash my head just for a good laugh.

No cameras between the teers, not directors, no behind the scene crew. _Nope. Nope. Nope._ My eyes stumbled back on Negan's face. The rotten scent still burned my nostrils. I couldn't make any sense of it. _It was a true nightmare._

"No…I can't be _IN_ the 'Walking Dead' universe. No… I mean there's no cameras and these—" I pointed at the dead zombie at my feet, but didn't stare at it long so the nauseous feeling wouldn't return. " Seem so…so… real and…and you're not Jeffery Dean Morgan, are you?" He tilted his head at me now with a half smirk and a raised brow. _Oh god._ " Nope… no you're Negan. Like _the_ Negan… the real one, right? " My breath hitched and I found myself unable of sucking more air into my lungs.

Negan took a few more steps to me. His tall height, made him more monstrous, more dangerous and more threatening. I almost fainted the moment he completely devoured me in his black shadow. Then he broke into a wide smile. "Right in the flesh. Negan, " He cocked his head on the left, to the baseball bat on his shoulder. " Lucille."

That taunting tone alone, gave me shivers. "Please tell me this isn't real. " I cracked, feeling tears built up in my eyes.

"Oh, I'd _love_ , to help you with that." Negan said and swung the baseball bat, swiftly as he brought it up and held it over my head.

Instincts kicked right in time in me as I raised both of my hands in defense, " Nonono please please please _please_ don't kill me." I cried.

Let me tell you something. Rick was only an example of tough guys going too far with Negan. With Negan you gotta know that you don't fight, you just beg. Then it's all up to him to believe it or leave it. And I prayed to whatever was up there that he would actually consider believing it.

"Woah- _oh_ -oh-" He bellowed almost too amusingly. " I. Like. This girl. All the beggings—" He sneered, now circling me with Lucille resting on his shoulder. "Look how she's shaking. " He said, breathing into my neck, which made me jump in fear, " Excuse the _fuck_ outta me, am I… being too scary? "

"Very!" I replied quickly.

"Good," He walked from behind me and stood right in front of me again. " What's your name?"

"E-Elena, " I croaked, not wanting to make him angry.

"Elena…" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, " Elena, Elena..., Eli," then grinning, he continued, " Do you wanna play games, Eli?" _Only my friends and family called me Eli._

As far as I am aware, there are two people in the history of comic books whose their definition of games is quite different with ours. One of them is definitely _Negan_.

"Is…is it um… rude to say No?" I answered unconsciously.

I honestly didn't even realize how strong my two letter word was cause the moment I said it, Negan's expression changed to something more haunting. More predatory. I looked up and I saw that his brown eyes darkened. It wasn't possible for a human being to change the color of their eyes but at that moment I saw how coal-black they turned to. They gazed at me with something I interpreted as rage but it was deeper and it had more to it.

"No?" He clucked his tongue impatiently, " I just found you, little shit- " He pointed his Lucille at me," In my playground, how can you give me a fucking 'No'?" He said, once again smiling. "No… is not a fucking answer, Eli."

A sob escaped my mouth but I brushed my emotions away. This was the moment I needed to be the strongest but I knew I'd failed so far. " I mean… y-you're gonna kill me, right?"

"I leave _that_ to you to decide," He paused, pinning me down in my spot with his eyes for something that felt like a decade then said. " So what is it? You're in?"

I swallowed another knot balling in my throat. " I… just said—"

"No!" His loud tone gave me a heart attack, _was I just making him angry therefore digging my own grave?_ "You're ruining this mother fucking game here. "His next words came suspiciously gentle. "I don't ask shits. I mean… you want to live, right?"

"Yes! Yes! Like I really don't intend to die at least not in the next 40-50 years. I wanna marry, have children, grandchildren, have a happy life. I mean yeah… I might've sometimes thought about killing myself because I found no escape to my miserable life, when I literally wanted to run away from my crazy dad and …and…and become more independent and free but even then nothing went as I excepted because I never really made enough money and I know money isn't everything but it is something… I thought more about killing those who hurt me most in life like… like my boss cause he's a fucking moron… or or or—"

"Eli! Eli! Come back to us!" I must have zoned out or something when Negan snapped his fingers in front of my face and started grinning like he was having the fun of his life. For a moment I'd become so full of rage, I didn't realize how I'd been stomping the dead walker at my feet. My face was wet with tears and I knew I'd turned full tomato. I stopped then, trying to relax my tensed body. My body shook violently but not in fear but in anger of remembering how full of shit my life was and now it was about to end without me making an attempt to change it. I was desperate and angry of myself and of everybody else. I even thought about lunging at Negan and trying to yank Lucille out of his grip and beat the shit out of him but no… that was the stupidest idea ever. I'd be dead before even trying.

Negan turned around, opening his arms and spinning around theatrically, laughing he turned to his group of men, holding their guns down and staring at him, unfazed. Sure they must have used to his weird behavior but I didn't come as ordinary to them, so when they glanced back at me I could see traces of shock in their eyes

"Didn't I tell you that I like this one? This one's—" Negan turned on his heels, held Lucille to my face and gave a low whistle. " Fearless. Most people shit themselves only standing there. You on the other hand," He came to me again, snickering . " You got some massive balls. " He announced then paused. Walked back again to one of his man with dirty blond hair who held a rifle. He patted the young man's back a few times and scoffed. " Almost like Mattew here. Well before I cut them off. " He said casually like it was the most normal thing to do. _Cutting off some man's ball._

I actually flinched at that. Even though I was a girl, I couldn't tell if he was just boosting about his handcrafts or threatening to amputate some… other part of my body. I gulped again, _mom always said my big mouth one day gets me in trouble and oh boy wasn't she right about i_ t. I was making Negan bored and once bored there was no way back.

"I'm… I'm just really nervous, Negan. Would you please just… don't kill me. I mean… I…I'm a huge fan. " I pleaded, still afraid to move. I was standing on a really thin line there. " Let me live and I'll do anything… anything for you."

Somehow that lightened up his mood and I saw a quick gleam of excitement in his eyes. " Anything?" he taunted aloud.

I only managed to nod in response but I was sure he got the gist of it. That is why he leaned close again and stared in my eyes. "What can you do Eli?"

It seemed as if standing so close to me, he'd sucked up all the oxygen in the air. I couldn't think properly, my head was throbbing so painfully I just couldn't comprehend his question, let alone giving him an answer. However I doubted he really cared about my answer. I didn't know how long I was holding my breath but the moment he pulled back, I was somehow able to take a deep breath in and think of something. Something… hopefully smart.

But what I really could do? I never have thought about it before. It was like therapy all over again. _Can you consider eating, sleeping and shitting, something?_

"Uhhh…I…uh…" I stammered, _how about writing and reading stuff as well?_ I honestly didn't know. _I couldn't do shit!_ but I had to find something, something that was actually worth living for. " I…I…I can run," I said and his eyes widened momentary, "Really fast."

"Run, you say?" He mocked, " You mean like how you were running away from the walkers earlier."

"Faster."

"Too. Fucking. Awesome. We play that game then." He announced proudly, taking a few more steps back to his men, he gestured at me. " Run."

 _What?_ I was confused but seeing how excited he looked I had this sick feeling of realization I so badly wanted to deny. Even worse then was when the blond guy, Mattew, pointed his rifle at me. My heartbeat quickened. _Was he going to go all Ramsey Snow on me?_

"I'm sorry… " I whimpered, " Did I…. did I just miss something? Why is…um…Mattew pointing his rifle at me?"

"Oh, Mattew here is a mother fucking pro at aiming. My boy used to be in army. You wanna know a secret about him? He never misses. " _So he **was** gonna go Ramsey Snow on me, remind me again what happened to Rickon Stark back then?_ no… I seem to have used that word a lot lately. Negan didn't move from his spot, which was next to Mattew, this time. He just shook his head from side to side and flashed a big smile. " Rules are easy. You run, he aims. He misses, you win. "

"But you just said he never misses. " I snapped, pleaded and wriggled. And he just stood. _How did I find his character charismatic?_ This guy was a psycho.

"Well ain't there a first time for everything?" Negan laughed at my agony. At me being like a little ant I could be stepped on any moment, I could think of how I've lost my pride and authority if there was any to begin with but I was too scared to feel anything else.

"Just one more thi— " I wanted to reason with him, I wanted to convince him that there was no reason for that but he held a finger at me, interrupting me.

"No talkin' now little Eli. The game just began. " He jerked his head at Mattew and a loud popping sound of gunfire startled me. Negan smirked. "Run kiddo, run!"

Adrenaline rushed through my veins. My heart pounded and my feet flew over the frost soil. I didn't have any other choice. I couldn't reason with Negan. I don't know why I was so stupid to even try that. My survival rate was next to zero, I had to keep running. The sad part was that I still could hear Negan's laughing not only behind me but everywhere, between the trees, among the branches and it drew the dead, like a siren. I ridiculously felt betrayed for that. I know shouldn't have still though I couldn't help but to be upset about it.

Soon, zombies were everywhere around me and I just pushed through them. A rush of heat flooded through my face to my hair. My hair was long, I knew if zombies stretch their arms enough they could grasp it, then it'd be an even painful destiny. I tried to push negative thoughts away. I didn't know where I was going but now the sound of laughter seemed to have subsided. But the shooter hadn't shot me yet so the game was still on.

My head pounded and I could taste fear like the sharp tang of blood. I hoped if I get shot, at least it'd be in head so I die faster, painlessly but that was only wishful thinking. My lungs burned. I tried to keep running but I stumbled.

Shit. shit. _shit_. My head swam. I was too tired to move my feet. I tried to catch my breath. I couldn't. I was in a small clearance. Zombies still moaning between the trees but hopefully far enough. So pushing on my feet, I stood again. I never really gave up on life. So what if I never really got a chance to truly live? I didn't want to die. Not here. not today. I started running again. Now completely lost, I finally stood, bending on my knees before a shot rang out.

A stream of blood burst out of my right thigh and screaming, I collapsed to the ground. Agonizing pain burned through my thigh. I was shocked. I grabbed it with both hands and my fingers slid in wetness. I knew I ought to be running that he may shot me again but I couldn't. I couldn't. Tears once again started rolling on my cheeks. The moaning was getting closer and closer. I wish he shot me in the head.

" Ohhh no…" I cried as I heard more gunfire. I shut my eyes, unable to fine my voice to scream again. I had expected the round to rip into my chest but when I opened my eyes, I saw that was in fact directed at the zombies. A dizzy rush overtook and a few more minutes later the sound of breaking skulls and splashing blood echoed in my ears as I heard the heavy sound of boots drumming to me.

And I finally saw Negan. I was losing consciousness but I still forced myself to look at his smiling face. oh how I wished I could've wiped it off, replace it with something mutilated, bloodier. He raised his vampire bat at me.

I raised my hands over my head, in a last attempt to plea. " Please..." I suppressed a sob in desperation. I was just shot for real. And all my body was numb. This wasn't a nightmare anymore. It was real.

"But little Eli, you just lost the fucking game. Losers have no place in Sanctuary."

I knew it was all over. Too late. It was much too late. But I was just sad of failing myself. I couldn't forget about all the people who would possibly miss me in real life. Even if I were about to die, I wanted to die in my world not a godforsaken universe I didn't belong to. So I pushed my luck further for the last time.

"I don't belong here… _goddamit_ the world I come from, you're just a fictional character so is everybody else. You're from a TV series based on a comic book. I never really was into comic books and I wasn't a die hard fan of the TV series either. But the moment I saw you as a character, I found you so appealing. So different from all the other villains. So I became an instant fan and even tried to dive into comic more, find more about you… cause you…you were kinda a hero to me. " I was crying. I thought if I admit it out loud, it'll all go away and I'll be able to get back home. Where my life sucked but still I had the chance to live and change it.

"That's a shitloada info inside that pretty heada yours. You have a fucking screw loose, kiddo." Negan beamed.

I didn't care if he made fun of me, I needed to survive." No! I'm not crazy! How can you not believe one supernatural fact about my existence in this universe? Even though you used to be John Winchester. " I bit my tongue. I was screwing this chance up. But I just couldn't keep my mouth shut. "I know it might sound strange! But you have to believe me!"

Negan inspected me for a moment. I didn't know what he was thinking about. His face showed no emotion but I hoped he was contemplating me. The crew also were standing a good few feet away from me. Even though my leg hurt like it was on fire, I was happy how uncanny I might have looked to me. It was a little funny too, how these people fought monsters but were scared of little ol' me, only saying nonsense.

"Sweet fuckin Jes-uhs , Eli, you're funny. " Negan chuckled, pointing the edge of the bat into my vision. "But you got no shit to offer. I mean… I'm a reasonable man but you here— "

"I'll help you… even if you want to dominate the world, I'll help you!" _That is too fucking cliché._

"You? A little puppy?" He laughed. "I'm gonna need a feral dog for that." His voice mockingly frightening that caused goosebumps all over my body. "By the way Lucille's a little thirsty. "His fingers gripped tighter around the bat as he raised it high as if ready to swing it across my skull.

"Please!" I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling the edge of Lucille on my temple.

I felt foolish and sorry but also furious of not being able to do anything. Moments passed and I found myself unable of speaking. _Think good thoughts. Think good thoughts._ I don't know why at that moment though I kept seeing Glenn's cut opened head.

"But what do you know… maybe I keep this little puppy." I opened my eyes at Negan's cheerful tone. "Maybe we get to play more, too. " He brought down the bat, bending on his knees, a cruel smirk smearing over his face. " But then again it's all up to Lucille here. "

 _Was he going to let me live?_ "I… I'm sure me and Lucille get along alright."

That stopped Negan before he barked out a loud laugh, swining Lucille up onto his shoulder again. "See, she already likes you. " I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or the bat. Then he walked away steadily, " Chop chop now kid, let's go home."

I couldn't believe my ears. _He wanted me to go with him?_ I didn't know whether to be jumping up and down in happiness or cower into my collar. But the thing was that, Negan didn't kill me. I was safe. I was alive. At least… for _now._ I bit my bottom lip and winced at the pain of my shot thigh as two men walked over me and dragged me up.

* * *

 _Reviewers, Favorite-rs, Followers. Thanks a bunch!_

 _I have lots of ideas for this and tons of fun while writing it._

 _Hope you enjoyed._


	3. 02

_**"Somewhere I belong"**_

 _"AARGHHH!"_

Do not blame me. I couldn't stop screaming, kicking and tossing and finally being held down. And I refused to take any sedative because hell NO! You just find yourself in some messed up TV show and OH Luck! cause your first encounter is with the cruelest villain in the history of all villains and You. Get. Shot! So thank you very much but I pass the sedatives. I rather not falling sleep in the presence of people that were about to kill me MINUTES AGO!

Oh and above all, I felt like fire was going through my thigh, circling along my blood system and causing everywhere in my body to hurt like I was in hell. My leg was completely stained red when this stupid doctor Carson tore the fabric to disinfect the wound and pull the bullet out. I wanted to die. Genuinely. I'd never been shot before, I'd never felt this agonizing pain. I felt my stomach turning by looking at the nasty sight.

I could see silvers of glinting metal protruding, for which doctor called me lucky it had not penetrated very deep for some magical reason. I didn't consider myself lucky though. My hands trembled uncontrollably and my lungs didn't work properly so I was hyperventilating which resulted in me getting dizzier both in losing blood and lack of oxygen.

I still couldn't take my eyes off the doctor and his supposed assistants which were this Mexican man called Gary and a petite girl whose name I didn't quite catch. They were holding me down but at this point I was too tired to even flinch let alone fight them. The doctor picked up a pair of large tweezers and I gulped in horror. He didn't give me a chance though as I felt a tearing pain in my flesh. He gently removed one piece of metal and then probed deeper.

I thought I'd ripped my throat from all the screams when he probed deeper. One by one, my wounds were probed and I could hear the metallic clink as piece after piece of shrapnel dropped onto a container on the tray. The world was spinning around my head as I squeezed my eyes shut. The bullet must have exploded or something because when he dug again and twisted among the torn flesh, I could've sworn he only pulled out little pieces of metal.

And then after what felt like forever it finally finished as I was left there on the bed with a wet red face, dry lips and a throat that was now burning. I felt my leg being bandaged up then. It is indeed a cruel sad world. Imagine dead out there trying to get you and in here people attack each other. They don't care if someone's innocent or not. Because no one really is. It's been only a few hours and all I wanted was to go back home, to slouch on my sofa and taste my hot hot coffee and just be glad and thankful that I was well and alive.

I sobbed unknowingly as the doctor bent over my face and offered me a grim look which I quickly dismissed.

"You're all patched up." The doctor announced impartially, "Are you still in pain?"

 _Oh what a funny question!_ I would've sat right back up to punch the doctor in his stupid face wasn't I too tired. "I'm dying doctor," I moaned, " I can't… I can't even move my leg," suddenly my eyes shot open wide, " Oh no! I'm not paralyzed, am I doc?"

He pressed my shoulder back down, "Rest a few hours, you're lucky your thigh bone isn't broken."

"But it hurts like hell…" I desperately tried to yell but all my energy was drained.

That made the doctor to look back at me with a scowl, pulling his glasses down low on his nose. " I tried to give you a dose of sedative, you didn't want to take it. Whose fault is it now?"

Covering my face in my hands, I replied in a muffle voice. "You guys just shot me!"

"Well that's Negan's way around here." Carson replied dully." At lease now you know whose territory you're getting in."

Now I always wondered why Carson seemed so fishy to me in that one scene examining Daryl in this very room. The guy was annoying as fuck! I mean I don't care if he patched up my wound or pulled out the bullet, I still wanted to stab him in the eye. That thought just made my left eye twitch in anger.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see any signs there, " I retorted, raising my hands and waving them," Warning! This is Negan's territory. You step in and you fucking get shot!"

It was a funny side to see how the maxican guy still looked at me with the same expression almost like he didn't understand English and the petite girl biting down her lip and trying hard not to laugh. The doctor let out an annoyed sigh then and walked away from my bed.

"How about be a little grateful," He started taking off his gloves," You're lucky he decided to keep you alive for whatever reason he's got in mind. Normally he's not that that merciful to offer medical care in addition. "

 _How fucked up these people really are?_ I mean you watch a show and never really realize how bad it could be if they were real. Now I could see that. And mixed emotions were boiling up in my body. I tried to push myself up and eye the doctor angrily for a minute. "Do you even have a conscious? You couldn't leave me bleed to death, could you? "

"Yes I could!" His sudden loud voice, almost made me jump. "And I would have."

I have to say, I was taken aback. Even those two assistants were surprised at the doctor. He was supposed to be a calm man, wasn't he? I saw him, wiping his brow and taking a deep breath then he glanced up at the tall Mexican guy. "Now just get her out of here."

The Mexican guy didn't even question the man, he instantly took me by my arm and dragged me up on my sound leg. " Hey hey… you just told me I should rest a few hours!" I winced at the shooting pain, taking over my body again.

"Gary probably shows you, your personal cell for that." The doctor shrugged indifferently as the word ' cell ' almost struck me like a lightening.

"WHAT?!" my high-pitched voice caused both the doctor and Gary wince in discomfort. I looked up at the big guy, whining. "You're gonna put me in a cell?" Daryl's moments in cell and all the mental torture started to haunt my mind. I wasn't Daryl, sure if they were going to do the same to me I would die within minutes. Besides dog food isn't really my thing.

Gary was like a _Mountain_ , honestly he didn't respond to anything besides his movements were too sudden and too fast for my leg to follow them so I tripped and stumbled and was about to fall when the doctor held my other arm and put a crutch under it. "Take this before you leave."

I closed my eyes to swallow the knot in my throat and shut my eyes to fight back tears, reminding myself that this is apocalypse baby and you know that it's no place for a wimp. And I certainly wasn't a wimp.

* * *

When we walked past the cells with metal doors, I couldn't hide my curiosity as I saw both doors hanging open and found the dark rooms empty. My heart started pounding violently, I didn't know but I kinda expected to see Daryl around there. _Did they actually kill him?_ _Or did he finally accept to help Negan?_ The thought of a broken Daryl constricted my chest. I know I should've worried about myself more but Daryl was _the_ hero.

But what about me? What was I? I didn't want to try hero, I also didn't want to be an extra. I couldn't let myself be that. Extras always die horribly. I wanted to survive but what is there to do to survive in here? Following Negan? I somehow knew where this story was going. I knew what'll happen to Negan eventually, I mean not all of it only partially but in the main story I wasn't part of anything. Now I was here, so…

Oh my head hurt. I think the blood loss had finally got into me. I needed to really really rest but how could I? When Gary didn't immediately throw me in one of the empty cells I was a little relieved, looking over at him I asked. " Hey um… do you know Daryl?"

Gary had this constipated look the entire time even when he looked down at me grimly for a moment, he shook his head slowly and mouthed. "No."

It did came to me as a surprise. Everybody must have known Daryl. He was like the hottest topic in the Sanctuary when he first got caught by Negan. Besides he wasn't quite a-sitting-around, waiting-to-be-rescued type anyway, so I'm sure everybody must have at least one encounter with him there.

"No?" I blurted out." No as in like you don't know any Daryl in general or you don't know _the Daryl_? Like the really famous one?" I never knew what was up with me and talking to grim looking bulky guys to calm down my nerves. But Gary seemed like a good guy. Not quite good by the definition, but good nevertheless.

It took several seconds for him to respond as we went into hallway after hallway in the building. I didn't stop staring at him though. I guess I made him uncomfortable cause he only took a quick glance and pushed me ahead. "No." He replied sternly.

"Is that the only thing you can say?" I rolled my eyes. " No?"

We came to stop at a small doorway at the end of a hallway. I opened my mouth to say something else when Gary's gruffly voice stopped me. " We're here." The door was wrenched open and without giving me a chance, he pushed me inside.

"Woah, don't need to be so –" he slammed the door shut right in my face. "Rude."

I tried to steady myself on the crutch when I heard a feminine voice called from behind. " Hello. "

I turned and found myself in an average but not particularly tidy room with rather shoddy furniture which seemed to have been arranged in a hurry and there were also two small beds. By the window, in an arm-chair with a broken arm, sat a woman in her late twenties, shoulder-length dark hair and in a yellow sundress. She glanced at me with her brown eyes.

I have to be honest, she looked extremely familiar but I didn't remember her name. _Was it Mary?_ _Lari? Carrie? Dang it_. I've always been bad with names. I was thankful though when she spoke up again and offered me a small smile. "You're Elena, right? My name's Sherry."

 _Yes that was it: Sherry_. I cruntched my way to sit on one of the beds, brushing off the pain, I shook my head. "Sherry? You're Dwight's wife, arentcha?"

Well this wasn't the kinda of introduction I was looking for. I saw the brunette girl frowned and rose from her seat consciously. "How do you know?" She asked skeptically.

I shrugged indifferently, forcing a rueful smile. "Lucky guess."

"Pretty accurate for a guess." She sounded worried and I could tell why she was. I knew she wasn't going to believe my story. Negan only laughed when I told him where I came from and others obviously thought that I was bunker crazy. _So why would she do now?_

Letting out a deep sigh, I closed my eyes. "I just heard some of the guys talking about it." I tried to reassure her.

"I thought it was forbidden to talk about it." She sat back on her chair, her eyes now were cast down and her face rigid and pale. "My past."

I knew the story. It was sad and tragic and touching. Really was… not my problem. Okay don't mistake me with a heartless bitch who's after herself and got no empathy. I got empathy but now I couldn't care less. With that being said, I had to show some profound emotion in my face and ask, "Why?"

"I'm Negan's wife." I raised my brow and tried to look shock as she shook her head and smiled bitterly, "Only one of the many."

"Oh… wowzers!" She immediately looked up at me with watery eyes. I felt guilty for the sarcastic retort. Okay maybe I _was a_ heartless bitch, after all. " I mean… that's uh… that's messed up. Who would have thought? "

"We all belong to him." It was hard to ignore how defeated she sounded and it was having its effect. For a second I found myself rapt with her gentle voice." He's…. he's offered us a safe place. A sanctuary. And we ought to … serve him somehow."

I had to gulp in nervousness at that. Whatever she meant, didn't come as quite alright to me. And there was still a mystery as to: Why Negan let me live? I was grateful. Honestly I was. But still—

"You know that leads me to this question…" I drawled." Why do you think that Negan put me in a same room with one of his wives?" Pointing my finger at her," Heh… I mean I must be very special. "

"Special, you are. That's why he let you live."

Well that was pretty heart-warming, I didn't know though why my guts were telling me otherwise.

"Awesome." I grinned widely." Then why don't I like the sound of it?"

"When you marry him—"

"Whoa stop you right there!" That was a quick response. I mean in stories it usually takes time for the protagonist which was me here to find out about the Villain's plans. It was happening all too early and I didn't have time to catch it! My heart suddenly pacing up at that was just only a start then." I don't find this funny, lady… I'm… I'm," My breaths came in gasps and I felt like I was about to black out just thinking about it. "I'm not the type to marry anyone."

The thought was funny. I would've laughed. I would've certainly done it if my heart suddenly wasn't going to explode inside my chest. I tried to calm my mind but the room didn't stop spinning and I felt sick.

"Who's talking about the type here?" I didn't realize when Sherry got closer to me, but now her voice only rang in my ears." It's about survival. You want to survive? This is your only way. You think you're only running from the corpses? that you're gonna be safe in here. you're not. You can't fight. You can't escape. You have to do what you're told to do. That is the only way."

 _How could any of these be real?_ It's only been a few hours and so many has happened. I started rocking, rocking, rocking. Going back to the previous night, to yesterday. It was only a simple Sunday night, I was chilling… no… no… more like crying. Yes I was crying but I don't why, I don't remember the reason. I just felt so sad and broken. I was looking for escape. But why?

"This isn't real… this isn't real… nope, nope, nope. Not gonna happen. "

"Calm down." Her face was blurry and her voice echoed in my head like it came in a dream. like it wasn't real. For a second I even saw my sister there, Ana. She was pushing me down bed, wiping my sweats and tears." It's gonna be alright Eli, we won't leave you."

I was in my own room again and that calmed me. I was at home but as soon as my head hit the pillow, my eyes shot open wide. And I saw that I was still in a room with this Sherry girl and she still was trying to make sense of my craziness.

"Where's Daryl?" I asked out of the blue, causing her to look at me with a even more confused expression.

"Who?"

"Daryl… Daryl… he's the key." My heart still hammered but my breathing was getting back normal again, I tried to sit straight, the pain in my leg proving once again that I wasn't dreaming." He's gonna help us get outta here."

"There is no escape." She repeated," And I don't know who you're talking about."

"You don't know Daryl?" _Was this girl just messing with me?_ "You talked to him? He was Negan's prisoner? Back when Negan taught Rick a lesson and smashed Glenn's head, he took Daryl. "

Confused and relatively frightened, Sherry looked me in my eyes. "Who are these people? Your people?"

I must have looked like a wreck to her. I was. One moment I was passing and another moment I was back again.

"No! gosh… how could not know him? you talked to him. You talked to him when he was in prison." I looked at her expectantly but she just continued staring in confusion. _That didn't make any sense._ "No?... oh…oh…" _Unless…_ " It hasn't happened yet. They haven't taken Daryl yet. Glenn still lives and so does Abraham and… oh…my god… I'm a…a few episodes early, am I not?" I didn't expect an answer this time as she gently pushed me back onto the pillow and cast a worried, almost pitying glance at me.

"You're in shock. It's going to be tougher for you." She put a blanket on me, caressing my hair gently." You need to rest."

 _Tougher my ass!_ But she was right. Maybe if I sleep, I would wake up back at home again. Where Ana was. _I only wished._

* * *

 _You guys are fucking awesome for leaving me reviews, following me and favoriting this._

 _I'm gonna thank :_ _ElectroGirl444, Browny Pink, Killerbee77, Inari ,KelseyNicole08 for being the most awesome badasses in the entire fandom lol! Meant a lot!_

 _I'm revealing little bits of Elena's past life every now and then, it's not quite a happy life though but you'll learn in time. And yeah she's a few episodes a early, maybe if she's smart enough she can help some of our favorite heroes live! And yeah I know that she likes Negan, I like Negan, who doesn't? lol he's hot and handsome and has a pretty big mouth but let's be real, you wouldn't want to get in the bed with a sadistic murderer now, do you ?_

 _Oh and Hope you had a great thanksgiving_

 _Hope you enjoyed anyway_

 _See you soon_


End file.
